


Surface World

by orphan_account



Category: More AU's of Undertale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Chara and Asriel have their own body, EDIT: I am switching stories, Humans are really umm...... mad? umm..Scared?, Noo! Poor Papyrus, Other, Resets, Self Harm, Some humans are chill, THE MONSTERS ARE FREE, dark secrets, more OC's - Freeform, sans is hiding something, so is papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story of the monsters going to the human world.





	1. Chapter 1

                   This is not an offical chapter. I just wanna tell you all (Since no of you read the notes...) That some of the Characters MIGHT be OOC. I'm sorry but, I have my own universe of them. So please and please don't be shy and tell me. It would be nice. Umm...I'm going to try and update this thing every Monday or Thursday. First Chapter migh and I said MIGHT be out today. So, that's it!

 

WAIT! If you have an OC that you want me to use. (Only for one chapter) Then let me know in the comments! Format like this

 

Name: OddTree (Audrey Skelo)

Age: 12 

Gender: Girl

Monster/human: Is a Demon. Can turn into any monster

Powers: Has every power but, still learning how to use them

Personality: Sweet, Funny, Wild, Childish, and Evil (sometimes)

Siblings: Papyrus and Sans....(THIS IS MY OC! DON'T JUDGE!)

Likes: (Won't tell you)

Hates: (Won't Tell you)

 

So, yeah.....BYE!!!!

 

 


	2. The Surface World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have an OC!! EEK!!! If you are reading this Bismarckingit then I hope I did a good job on adding him here. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT!!!!

_Bright_

_More_ _Brightness_

_WILL THIS BRIGHTNESS NEVER END?_

_Wait....IT'S ENDING!!_

_Ohh..Dang...It's not!_

_Is that...The sun?_

 

Sans was thinking that. Well to be honest. Most monsters where thinking that. "HEY SANS!!  WHAT IS THAT WEIRD HUGE GLOWING ORD?!" Papyrus asked Sans. " well, brother..thats the sun." Papyrus face got all exited. "WOWIE! THE SUN!!!! IT'S SO PRETTY! WHERE ARE THE HUMANS?!?!" Everyone looked around and saw trees and realized. They were on top of a mountain. 

 

                                    *When the Monsters Reached the Human world*

 

              The Great Papyrus was the first one to greet the humans! It when really well! Well, It didn't. Humans where all scared and confused. Except for one, and his name was Marcus von Hammond. He over heard Papyrus's great hello welcoming. It went something like this

"HELLO HUMANS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANT TO GREET YOU ALL WITH A HUGE HELLO!! *1 minute of quietness* SANS? WHY ARE THE HUMANS LOOKING LIKE THE HAVE SEEN A GHOST? IS IT BECAUSE OF NAPSTEBLOOK?!" 

After the little hello, ALL the humans went bonkers. Some called 911 and others, well panicked so much they where running around the whole city trying to find the "Safest" and "Monster Free" area. Marcus von Hammond came to the monsters and said " Hello. I am Marcus. I am really sorry for the way they acted. It's really nice to see you all. *winks* If you want I can show you around! I can get you settled and by the way Sans your brother is the coolest!" The monster's agreed but, Sans got the feeling that he knew this kid from somewhere. He just couldn't place his finger to it. 

 

As they toured the city Undyne asked " Hey punk! Where are the warriors? Or are you humans so "strong" that you don't need them?" Marcus laughed and said " No, this is the 21st century. Everything changed! There's new techno and the old ways have been forgotten or improved." Undyne was sadden but, not disappointed. She always had another dream of being a police officer. She heard it was the same thing as a Warrior but, different. 

 

When the tour was done, Marcus let the monsters stay at his place for awhile. Toriel was say he was too nice. But, Marcus being Marcus insisted saying that the humans would try and arrest them or if they wanted a place to stay it would cost 3 times more than regularly. 

Marcus home was a mansion. Everone got their own room, but Chara, Asriel and Frisk stayed in the same room. So did Papyrus and Sans. And also Undyne and Alphys. They all had a good night. Tomorrow things would be different....... *Audrey looks at the void of darkness and thinks it would be fun to reset the world* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM REALLY SORRY IF I DID YOUR OC WRONG!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!! AGAIN SORRY!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This was the worst chapter........I would do better next time....Please don't be rude......If I spelled anything wrong tell me..............*looks at a blank wall* Please If you want a little one shot tell me BUT! It cant be anything umm..... like a lemon OK!?! Just a fluffy or sad one shot. AND I DID THIS AT 10:03 pm. I AM TIRED AND I PROMISED THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE OUT!!! *looks at corner and falls asleep*


	3. Surface World.....AGAIN?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reset! Haha! Chapter 1 was bad so RESET! I shall update on random dates now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAPYRUS IS 17 AND SANS IS 19!!! HAHA!! I CAN CHOOSE HOW OLD THEY ARE! HAHAHAHA!!!!

_Bright_

_Brightness_

_More Brightness_

_RESET_

_Brightness?_

_RESET_

_Cold_

_RESET_

_Burning_

_RESET RESET RESET_

 

Sans felt the world reset 10 times. Back he was...watching the "human" walk along the first path to Snowdin.  _Why did that little brat reset? I thought they promised!_ Sans thought. Sans was looking at the kid the whole time. He missed one thing that Papyrus said that was really important to the "little" secret they have been keeping. 

 

Papyrus was not stupid or naive like people thought he was. He was 17 and people still treated him like a 10 or 5 year older. He was tired of it, but he knew that it was the only way to keep his brother from being to stressed. If he told his older brother of all the things he knows and seen, his brother would stress out to much. He would be worried all the time. He would never be happy..... Papyrus didn't want that. He wanted his brother to be happy! Know matter what. Even if it meant harming himself in the way. Just to keep himself going. 

 

Frisk was surprised. They knew that someone has started the resets, but who? Flowely is not at fault at this. They know because that little episode of resets can't happen. He can only do one. Wait... Wheres Audrey? Wheres Gaster? Isn't Gaster supposed to be seen? He was a ghost! Frisk was panicking. They knew it Gaster was doing these resets then that means Audrey is helping him. And if Sans and Papyrus know this then the world was in for a HUGE reset.  _How do I know this stuff?? I'm only like 10!_ Frisk thought. They weren't used to such thoughts. Frisk was walking done the path for Snowdin. They have a plan. That plan is to let Papyrus slip. And boy. If he slips, he is in huge trouble. Unless, another reset is coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....Interesting?


	4. Bloopers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Bloopers! Thanks Bismarckingit for popping the bloopers idea in my head! Haha!

CHAPTER 1 BLOOPERS

 

Sans was looking at the sun when Papyrus said "SANS! WHATS THAT BIG FIERY BALL OF GAS THERE?! WHATS IT CALLED??" Sans was trying hard not to laugh at Papyrus new name for the sun. "that *snickers* my friend is the *trying to keep himself together* the ball of gas!" Papyrus was looking at Sans and yelled out " THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT SANS!!" Everybody was laughing. Papyrus was really confused. 

 

CHAPTER 1 MEETING MARCUS OR PAPYRUS SCARING THE HUMANS

Papyrus is showing walking towards the humans. "HELLO HUMANS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGOT MY LINES!! SO, INSTEAD I WILL GIVE YOU HUMANS A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE!!" Papyrus is now huging a human, who was Marcus. "Umm..Papyrus *is "dying" cause of the hug* I would be thankful if you would let go of me. I'm suffocating!" The Boss said " CUT CUT CUT CUT!!!! PAPYRUS?!?!?  **WHY DIDN'T YOU STUDY YOUR LINES?!?!"** Papyrus is seen jumping of the window saying " I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FLEEING FROM THE SCENE! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" Papyrus is gone. Sans is laughing and is on the floor. The Boss is screaming about how that's going to cost money to repair the window. 

 

CHAPTER 2 RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET 

RESET

Sans was getting annoyed with the resets and teleported

RESET

Sans was getting annoyed and

RESET

Sans wanted to kill the human

RESET

Frisk was nervous. SANS WANTS TO KILL HER!! NOOO!!

RESET

Audrey was laughing. She was only supposed to do 

RESET

Audrey was only supposed to do 10 resets not 11!

RESET 

"STOP!!!" Sans screamed out. Which was unusual for him.

RESET

The Author was now confused because of how many resets happened.  

CHAPTER 2 RESET

 

*Meanwhile in the human world*

RESET

Marcus was waking up. He wanted to get some breakfast, because he didn't eat dinner yesterday. The reason why is not really important. Marcus got out the bowl and spoon. He wanted to eat his cereal. Next, he got his favorite brand of cereal and put it to the table. He added the cereal first, and then the milk. At last, Marcus was going to eat his

RESET

Marcus was going to eat his cereal

RESET

Marcus was going to kill the person first and then eat his

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

Marcus got up and yelled out " CAN I EAT MY CEREAL IN PEACE?!" 

RESET

Marcus looked like he was going to kill someone

RESET RESET RESET RESET

Marcus waited 5 minutes and quickly drank the cereal. "HAHA! I ATE THE CEREAL AND-

Reset

 

*CHAPTER 3 BLOOPERS ARE COMING OUT SOON* 

 

 


	5. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guys! I am doing another fanfiction! Deltarune! Haha! I love Undertale and Deltarune. I am going to announce its present tomorrow. If I'm not dead tired. I have a PE test. WISH ME LUCK!!

Frisk was walking down the snowy path. They where scared. The resets are coming back. They are coming back more powerful. Frisk looked around for Gaster. They didn't find them. 

 

Sans saw the kid. Sans wanted to kill them in that place. He made a promise. He can't break it unless, the human did something bad.....Sans will not promise that the Human will get through Snowdin unharmed.

 

Papyrus was not stupid. He knew about the resets. He sighted and stood up. He was going to his usual place, then say his lines. Papyrus thinks that the Human has changed. That they won't reset. He is losing hope, slowly. 

 

Audrey was looking everything unfold through her portal. She saw Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus. She looked around for Gaster. Audrey did't find him. She didn't want to harm her brothers. She felt bad... but, she knew that if she didn't reset. Then, the world would be lost to another war. None on the monsters would have survived. 

 

Dark

Darkness

Gaster saw Dark

He saw

Red and blue

Red and Blue

Number 1 and 2

S-1 and P-2

They won't escape

He will come back

 


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DELTARUNE FANFICTION IS OUT!!! YEAH!!!

_It hurts_

_It hurts so much_

_I want if to stop_

_Someone?_

_Sans?_

_Anyone?_

_SANS?!_

_I open my eyes_

_My pain is caused by_

_A black goop_

_Its driving me to the edge_

_Sinking me_

_It feels like_

_A thousand knives are being slashed against my body_

_Wait..._

_I'm dead_

_The human killed me_

 

 

 

_Again....._

 

_Sans......Why did you let this happen?_

_You could have stopped me or the human..._

_Why did you watch me die.._

_I'm back at this place_

_My personal hell_

 

_My personal hell..._

_of all the....._

_Lies I did_

_Of all the harm I did_

 

_Why......? sans?_

 

 

 

_Losing hope...._

_I see you fighing.._

_Saying that the human is a "dirty brother killer"_

_Well, I think you have not thought about youself_

_You ignore me_

_Lied to me_

_Hurt me_

_It hurts.._

_  
You died..._

_I feel empty_

 

_RESET_

 

Papyrus woke up. He didn't want to get out of bed. He misses her. He wants to hear her words of comfort. That its going to be ok. He knows that she is never coming back. With a sigh, he gets up of his bed. He comes to his closet and pulls out a box. His box. His presoius pain reliever is there. 

SHING

 

He pulls out the knife. Papyrus gives it a quavery smile. He makes the first slice to his arm. 

 

 

 

_Sans will never know_

_SLICE_

_He must not know_

_SLICE_

_I must be happy for him_

_*Knife drops*_

_I.....must.....be..........ha..ha..ppy_

 

Papyrus can't take it anymore. He is broken. Broken of all the pain. Broken of his older brother treating him like a 5 year older. He is done....He lost hope.....He wants to.....die...........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not crying....I was listening to really sad music! Yeah... bontrousle sad version *cries* NO! I have....umm...something in my eyes...*Cries*


	7. Gaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster GIVE ME BACK MY RESET BUTTON!!!

RESET _RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

___RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_____RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_______RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

 

Gaster is shown running around like an idoit pressing the reset button over and over and over again......He is insane...Someone..please call the cops...I think he's drunk....................again

 

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

 

_GASTER GIVE ME BACK THE RESET BUTTON!!!!!_

 

_RESET_

 

_Sorry guys......I have a problem with this jerk....Geee...I need to keep him away from Grillby's beer......He gets drunk after 2 drinks...._

 

_And to tell you.......The monsters are never going to the surface at this rate...._

 

_GASTER IS PUSHING THE RESET BUTTON TOO MUCH!!!!_

 

 

Meanwhile In the Surface

 

Marcus is watching the news about the reset guy. He remembers OddTree giving him the TV of the underground.. Marcus is thinking....If that monster is reseting then how come

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_  
_RESET_

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET  
RESET

 

Ohhhh...So that's where all the RESETS when...Marcus thought

 

RESET

 

Marcus now wants to go to the underground and kill Gaster.. First punch him and lecture him on the importance of HOW NOT TO RESET AND WHY RESETS ARE BAD FOR THE WORLD. Then he is going to kill him.....But, first....He needs to freak out. Marcus got up and went outside. He screamed so loud that everyone in the Underground could hear a Human screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SOMEONE THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

RESET

💛💙💜💛💙💜💙💜💛💛💙💜💜💙💛♦♣♥♠🎼🎵🎶♦♣♥♠♥♣♦♣♥♠♥♣♦🎼🎵🎵🎵🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎵🎼🎶


	8. I HAVE NEWS!

Hello! I have seem to lose the story into the deepest ending of end's. I am making one-shots. May or may not be related to the story. The OC's I have will be in some one-shots. Sorry! I might continue the story. And if I will. The chapter title will say "The Story" 

 

💜💙💛♣♥♠♦♣♥♠♥♥♣♦♣♥STAY AWESOME AND COOL MY FRIENDS!!💜💙💛♣♥♠♦♣♥♠♥♥♣

 


	9. One-shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot. It's Gaster reacting to....*Drum roll*
> 
> UNDYNES COOKING LESSONS!!! YAY!! TIME TO MAKE SPAGHETTI!!!

Gaster was nervous. He was going to watch Papyrus's cooking lessons with......That scary fish lady. She never liked him. He is wondering why.....

 

  *FLASH BACK*

"PAPYRUS? Where are you?" Gaster shouted. He sighted. He wanted Papyrus and Sans back, so he can finally continue his research. "UNDYNE I THINK I SAW A HUMAN!!!!!!" He heard a voice yell out.  _Who's Undyne? Is that W.D P-2? Yes! I have found him... Know I need to find W.D S-1..._   "PUNK THAT"S AMAZING NEWS! DID YA TRY AND CATCH IT?" The "Undyne" voice yelled out. Gaster didn't hear what his experiment said next. He ran towards that voices. When he came into clearing he could see......a huge fish? He cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Miss? I wanted to tell you that this.....thing..is not a real monster. He is an experiment who I need back. As for you W.D P-2, you will come with me. A punishment is in order for your actions." Undyne looked at Gaster with rage. " HE IS NOT AN-" Undyne was cut out by Sans. "so, "gaster" do you wanna have a bad time?" In that short 5 minutes Gaster looked like he jumped off a cliff and then a rock fell down on him.

*ENDING OF THE WORST FLASH BACK EVER*

 

Gaster shuddered at that memory. He went to look at the cooking lessons, well.... because he would ether die or live. So, he choose to listen to Sans and go watch the cooking lessons while, telling Papyrus how good at cooking he is.

 

*AT UNDYNES HOUSE*

 

"UNDYNE? DO WE HAVE TO GIVE HIM THE WORST PASTA DISH EVER? I'M MEAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS DON'T WANT TO MAKE THE WORST DISH! I WANT TO IMPROVE MY COOKING SKILLS!!" 

 

And the rest 1 hour of Gasters life was wasted on spaghetti with glue, glitter, shoes, socks, hair?, tomato, pasta, carrots, paper, and more glue. 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Sans to-do list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am trying to get the story flowing. Haha. Here is Sans to-do list.

I have done this online. I followed a how to draw disbelief Papy. And sans........

 

 

                                           He doesn't have one

                         but, i go something else

 Is this better?

or this

 


	11. (CONTINUE OF THE STORY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is written by me! Read this chapter to find out what I mean. 
> 
> Solve this riddle
> 
> What happens four times in a teenager’s life, once in adult life and never in childhood?
> 
> LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS! YOU WILL FIND THE ANSWER IN THE CHAPTER.

_Hello_

_Today I will take over_

_My name is W.D Gaster_

_I am.._

_lost_

_through_

_Space_

_AND_

_TiMe_

_NOO >..._

_DaNG iT_

 

~~ **_RESET_ ** ~~

 

Gaster was in the void. He had the connection. He wanted to warn the readers. He failed. Wait, is that another connection? YES YES IT IS!!

_Readers?_

_The story_

_It will be a journey of confusing_

_Romance (Why?)_

_Lost_

_Horror_

_Welcome to...._

_The real story_

_The real truth (Maybe)_

_Au's over lapping_

_Monsters meeting others_

_The two SkeloBros_

_Enjoy_

_This little story_

_Of pain..._

_and_

 

 

 

_Destr_ _-_

 

_RESET_

_RESET_

 

Gaster... How many times must I tell you? DON'T GIVE MY READERS HINTS!! YOU ARE STAYING IN THE VOID FOR 46 MORE HOURS! 

 

Sorry, Gaster loves telling about this new story. And yes... the other story was a story made by.....My little sister who doesn't have an account. She has been stealing mine..... I hate her. And I realized....she started a "THE AUTHORS BORED" fanfiction.....Man....She is in big trouble....   
  
START YOUR OWN ACCOUNT SISTER!!!

 

 

So, now that you know....The story will be updated to MY real story. Not my sisters. She might start an account. If she does, I will warn you and give you a link. 

 

Bye my readers! See you in the next chapter that will be updated today!!

 

"THE LETTER E IS THE ANSWER DEAR BROTHER"

"hehe you got me there bro."

"NYEH-HE-HE-HE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"sure you are bro, sure you are. the most coolest and greatest bro ever"

 

 

 


	12. Midnight Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? It is a midnight battle. But, with who?

_**"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME**_ ~~ALIVE!~~ ~~~~"

"Ohhh..... really? You must have forgotten who has the most power here"

 _"You may be a ~~ **REWOLF**~~_ **but, I am** The one who will  _stop you"_

" Cute but, HEY! You can try again in the next battle. ANd it is really adorable using your font to change my name. Really, why is that? Are you AFRAID?"

SHINK

 

         GAME OVER ~~_**Druyea**_~~

 

 ~~~~After the battle reset. ~~ _ **Druyea**_~~ didn't come back the the hall. She came back to Snowdin. She needed help.

POP

"Howdy! You really think you could have avoided this? Well, I think not! Come on. Everyone is dead thanks to you!! Now come on and fight me!"

She turned around and pulled out her flaming sword from  ~~ _ **FANTASY AU**_~~.

**_ "Bring it on"    _ **

 

She was fighting for her life. It was midnight. She was tired. She was sorry for it. She wanted to go back. She....She....

 

SHINK

RESET

 

"Dear me! You thought I would let you die? No no no... You will fight me till I get bored.....FIGHT!"

She wanted to die. They died cause of her. She failed them. She wished she didn't do that mistake. She was-

SHINK

 

 

*48 days later*

 

"HEY HEY!! WAKE UP! ITS TIME"

 

*1 year later*

 

"it's time"

 

*100 years layer*

 

" ~~ _ **It's time"**_~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If it was confusing. Figure out who it was!


	13. Update

Hey guys!

 

 

My story will be updated twice or once a week. I have a ton of school work. Sorry! I am also having writers block! Yay me! So, update might be on Friday for both my story's. 

 

Stay Weird!

 

ODDTree 💜


	14. *one hundred years ago*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to use your time machine! Cause I am! =)
> 
> Thank you Bismarckingit for saving me from Inky! Yay! *Gives you medal* 
> 
> Inky I think that if you want.....I can give your tips or anything you have a try! Just tell me what you don't like and I'll try and improve it! I'm just not having the best story mode flow. Hahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to those who figured out who was fighting in the last chapter! It was Flowely and my OC! Audrey!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Papyrus: Papyrus/Caps  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge/Bold  
> Underswap Papyrus: Orange/italics/low  
> Undertale Sans: Sans/low  
> Underfell Sans: Red/Underline low  
> Underswap Sans: Blue/ Underline normal  
> Audrey: Font changes

         Audrey woke up. She could smell eggs and bacon.  _Must be Edge cooking_ She thought. As she got out off her bed, she fell down. Audrey was laying down on the floor. She felt like one hundred rocks where weighing her down. She tried to get up, and she got up.  ~~"That was weird..."~~ Audrey mumbled to herself. 

 

**"Breakfast is ready!"**

 

_Dang it_ Audrey thought. She didn't want to go downstairs. Ever since Underfell and Underswap bros came to live here, Audrey had to do a lot of changes. Underfell was unsafe for the fell bros, and Underswap bros just wanted to stay. Audrey sometimes wishes that a human would finally come and break the barrier so she could finally stop sharing the room with Orange and Red. 

 

**"Red! Orange! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!                             Red? Orange? If you won't wake up, I will be forced to waterfall your beds.                                                                 Ugh! Fine!"** Audrey yelled out to them

 

Audrey was prepared for the WaterFall spell, when Papyrus and Sans came in the room. 

 

 

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH KERSPLASH

 

Everything in Audrey's bedroom was soaking wet. Papyrus and Sans where wet. Sans was kinda confused but, Papyrus didn't find it amusing. " UGH! AUDREY WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T STAND TO BE WET! CAN YOU PLEASE DRY US ALL?"

Orange and Red woke up. Orange sighed and said " _i just wanted to shower, i din't ask for this."_ Red was really mad. Audrey just stared at everyone and then stared at herself. She burst out laughing. Everyone was confused. Then Audrey said " _Ok Ok! Ehahaha! Just let me do the DryMist spell."_ Audrey waved her hands and.....

 

 

Spshhhhhhhhhhhh

 

Everyone was dry. Edge downstairs already was annoyed. He called them down for breakfast. Normally they would all stomp downstairs and then do something weird. This time

 

Stomp Stomp "hey, stop crowding me!" stomp stomp stomp

 

_Ohh... there they are_ Edge thought. Blue was already done eating and was watching anime. The rest of the group was late for breakfast. Everyone got their plates and sat down on the table.

 

" _ ** ~~~~** ~~So....I wanted to tell you guys something."~~_ ~~~~ ~~~~


	15. The news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News.

Sorry. I am putting this on hiatus. This story has no plot and no sense. In a few months I might start this up. I am not quitting anything. I just need to get the story together. Sorry for the people that read this far and didn't get the news Audrey was going to share. 

 

Thank you for the kind people that supported me through this! I would have quit this earlier without your help and support. ^-^


	16. So..That's a no?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Fresher kinda. My sister is...on vacation. Please don't be harsh in the comments. 
> 
> Undertale Papyrus: Papyrus/Caps  
> Underfell Papyrus: Edge/Bold  
> Underswap Papyrus: Orange/italics/low  
> Undertale Sans: Sans/low  
> Underfell Sans: Red/Underline low  
> Underswap Sans: Blue/ Underline normal  
> Audrey: Font changes

" **So, what's the news?"** Edge suspiciously asked. 

" **No! Nothing! _I just wanted to ask...._ ~~~~** ~~If I can train with Undyne some more?~~ _She says if I get more training in, I can be in The Royal Guard! *Scarf flows in the background*_ Audrey nervously said. 

 

 _"well, if you want. you can get more training, but why did you have to say it so.....forget it."_ Orange was about to ask why the nerviness, but didn't because last time he asked...It did not end well. 

 

Audrey left her seat without even touching her food. No one questioned it, she is half Papyrus and Sans. She just gets most of her from the Papyrus side.

 

Audrey was in her room. She took out her wand. The wand was painted black and purple. Her wand, or Shtick as she called it, can change into any size at her will. She can make it into a motorcycle, but never gets it right. 

 

She sighted. She wished she could tell them what happened. What she saw. What she has to do. Her dark side is trying to get loose. She can't hold on to her lock anymore. With another sigh, she teleport into The Void, where all the Gaster's greeted her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask about Audrey. SHE IS NOT THE CHILD OFF ALL THE PAPYRUS AND SANS! People made that mistake when I made her. She is a glitch that happened in the world because, of the RESETS and is the Sister of All the Papyrus's and Sans. She can time hop into other universes, but can't stay there for too long, or else she will be part of that world. Her original world was Original Undertale. The most time she can visit each world is 1 week. Anymore questions about Audrey will be made into a sheet about her. Thank you. Audrey also has a sister. Sofie. Her sister is on vacation because, the human can only bring back one, Audrey begged her to not did it, but Sofie wanted Audrey to have a better life without her.


	17. I'm so happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy

My sister is back from Vacation. Comas hahahaha. I'm so happy. 

 

 

Updating next week. 

 

I have a new story I want to share.

 

I will post it

 

It will be bad, because I made it when I was 8

With my sister

 

Please

 

I am super happy

 

Don't make me feel bad

 

after everything what happened

 

I will update

 

I'm going to see my sister

 

again

 

Cause I love her!


End file.
